personafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daichi Seta
Daichi Seta is a Persona user who was originally part of SEES and fought alongside Kotone Shiomi to stop The Fall. He later signed a contract to be a bounty hunter of sorts for the Velvet Room and cleaned up small incursions of Shadows or scouted future hotspots. Approximately three years after The Fall was prevented Daichi journeyed to Inaba and conducted his own investigation before joining up with the Investigative Team, his experience and expertise in Shadow related affairs proved to be of great use. He also participated in the fight against Adachi, the Fog-Bearer, and briefly Izanami. Soon after stopping Izanami's plan, he was approached by Elizabeth who told him of a way to enter the Great Seal Kotone had created at the expense of her eternity, he took up her offer of joining Kotone so she wouldn't be alone anymore. A few years afterward, Elizabeth discovered how to retrieve those in the Great Seal without destroying it and freed Kotone and Daichi, who nearly immediately got engaged. The two got married and took a road trip as their Honeymoon, briefly stopping in Tokyo and giving a bit of help to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Daichi also provided Akira Kurusu with a vital clue which helped him figure out who was behind the events that were transpiring in Tokyo. Design Daichi has silver, nearly white hair, and icy blue eyes. He is noted to look similar to Yu Narukami from a distance despite them having no family relation, though Daichi's features are more narrow and he defaults to somewhat serious expressions, which offsets his personality during his time with SEES. As a member of the swim team, he shaved all the hair on his body except for his head. He wears a normal male school uniform when attending classes, but changes into more casual clothes in his free time, which includes a white shirt with a turtle on it and a green hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers fill out the rest of his attire. By the time he met the Investigative Team he wore black instead of white and replaced the green hoodie with a gray trench coat that goes down to his knees. He had also undergone one last growth spurt during that time and he was both taller and more muscular than during his time with SEES. When he joined the Investigative Team in the dance competition, Daichi was wearing very old disco clothing, which included platform heels, a fake moustache with huge sunglasses, and a massive, obviously fake afro. He referred to this attire as comfy. During his appearance in Tokyo, Daichi was wearing more formal clothing and continued to wear similar attire four years later. Personality Persona 3 Daichi is a shy, thoughtful, and introspective person who is perfectly willing to perform strange or humorous acts when it pleases him. He isn't very vocal about his abilities due to being socially awkward, in fact, it was only discovered that Daichi was a better student than the majority of SEES when the results of a difficult test were posted. He can be very protective of his friends when the situation requires it and was prepared to fight a large group of street punks when searching for answers about Fuuka's disappearance. Daichi is very knowledgeable about movies and games, almost to the same level as Junpei, and sometimes compares his day to day life or things he encounters to them. He most notably referred to Mitsuru Kirijo's father as a Bond Villain after he first saw the man. During a costume contest, Daichi signed up and won after creating an outfit based on Kingdom Hearts attire and even made fake swords to match. Befitting his Arcana, Daichi can quickly interpret the metaphorical meaning to certain things and was the first to realize that the Full Moon Shadows took the form of anthropomorphized, inverted Tarot Cards. He also has a deeply philosophical side to himself that he rarely tells others about, and when he has nothing to do he will occasionally think about obscure or mundane things in a new light. During his time at SEES, he fell in love with Kotone and the two began a relationship shortly after Summer began. When she had to use The Universe to defeat Nyx and stop The Fall he was heartbroken, as he knew that she would die soon after. While they had one month to be together and prepare every day for the inevitable, when she finally did pass Daichi was emotionally devastated. Daichi insisted on becoming a member of the Velvet Room after this and did anything to keep himself preoccupied so he didn't have to think about what had happened. Persona 4 After losing Kotone, Daichi became more closed off from others, though he still kept in contact with the former members of SEES. Unlike before he tried to work alone and had reservations about joining up with another group. He also rarely thinks about his own problems or himself anymore, instead choosing to fully focus on his job as an agent of the Velvet Room. In addition, he also became far more abrasive and serious, which caused him to clash with the Investigative Team at first. His change was such that his Persona's unique ability changed, hinting at a massive change within himself occurred in between the fight to stop The Fall and the conflicts with the Fog World. When he confronted his shadow in the TV World, it revealed many things about him, chiefly that Daichi hadn't truly moved on from Kotone's death and wanted the entire world to stop so he doesn't lose anything anymore, which affected him to the point that not only did his Persona change but he refused to let the Investigation Team fight stronger opponents on their own and gain the necessary strength, skill, and experience to fight on their own due to his fear that they would die and he'd lose them too. Unlike all but Yu Nakamura, Daichi was able to accept his Shadow's accusations as true without a fight and admitted that he knew on some level that something was wrong with him but refused to look, terrified of what he would find. With the Shadow's revelation, he could finally start healing and became much closer to the Investigation Team's members than before. When it looked like Namatame was the serial killer they were looking for, in addition to being the one responsible for Nanako's death, Daichi was the only one able to talk Yu, Kanji, Yosuke, and Naoto out of killing him, specifically saying that their search for the truth is pointless if they kill their best culprit before actually asking him any questions. He went further by asking Yu if this is what Nanako would've wanted, for the person she thought of as an older brother to become a murderer. During the fight against the true Killer, Daichi demonstrated great courage by taking on two Reapers at the same time. He was also the second to last nail in the coffin for the true Killer's breakdown, saying that the man believed himself a messiah but he was just a psychopathic killer struggling to justify his actions. He also said that someone he loved dearly had sacrificed her life to save their world and that he would gladly defend that world against simple criminals like the Killer, who wasn't a savior at all, just a murderer who stupidly thought the world was his to end because he was bored with it. Dancing All Night Daichi was cheerful and energetic during the dance off the Investigative Team had joined. He also demonstrated a lack of care about how silly he appeared to others with the outfit he put together. He wore a 60s hippie outfit with platform heels and an obviously fake black afro, and even when the others commented on the attires strangeness he took it in stride. In-Between DAL & P5 When Elizabeth appeared and told him that she had discovered how to place someone else in the Great Seal, which Kotone was currently one with, Daichi accepted the offer to fuse with it, not because he was broken, but because he didn't want her to be alone anymore. During their time in the Great Seal together, Daichi and Kotone bonded and rekindled their relationship, and by the time they were freed the two were ready to get married. Persona 5 Daichi was far happier and sunny when he and Kotone made their appearance in Tokyo and along with Kotone he was willing to help out the Phantom Thieves of the Heart with their issues against the Shadows, and while he trusted that Igor hadn't made him save Akira without good reason, Daichi did disapprove of their actions. Biography SEES and The Fall Being a Bounty Hunter For approximately three years, Daichi became an agent of the Velvet Room and scouted out future hotspots of Shadow activity and, when possible, dealt with the situation before it became too much trouble. He made a trip to Tokyo and encountered Akira Kurusu, who he saved from a bad situation after being ordered to by Igor, who claimed that Akira would be a vital person in the fight against evil in the coming years. Akira gained a glimpse at Daichi's Person and shadowed him for the better part of two days, though Daichi got fed up and revealed he had known about it the whole time. He somewhat reluctantly revealed a small bit about Shadows and Personas to the kid, though he claimed that saving him was just a spur of the moment decision. Investigative Team and The Fog Dancing All Night The Great Seal A Trip to Tokyo The Links That Connect Us All/Denying the End Relationships Family * Father '''- * '''Mother - SEES *'Kotone Shiomi' - The two first met during the train ride to Tatsumi Port Island and experienced the Dark Hour together, during the fight against the Magician Moon Shadow, he gained a slight fear of her once Orpheus, and later Thanatos, emerged from her use of the Evoker. Eventually, they discovered a mutual attraction between them and started dating. After Kotone sacrificed her afterlife to stop The Fall, Daichi and Kotone knew that even though she wasn't in the seal yet she would go into it any day and tried to prepare for that eventuality, but when it finally happened he was devastated. Years later, after coming to terms with her essential death, Daichi joined her in the Grand Seal, not because he was broken but because he didn't want her to be alone. When the two were retrieved from it, they got engaged and were married two months later. *'Yukari Takeba' - Their first encounter was Yukari pointing what looked like a gun at him, so Daichi's relationship with her started off on a rocky note, though he was willing to fight the Magician Moon Shadow alongside her the day after she pointed the Evoker at him, even though they were both quite easily defeated by it. They gradually became good friends over their time at SEES, and after Kotone faded away, Yukari was the first one to comfort him. *'Junpei Iori' - The two developed a bond over video games and movies, becoming good friends quickly. Daichi joined in on Junpei and Akihiko's attempts to find a date at the beach, though he was noticeably awkward when doing it because of the crush he had on Kotone. After Kotone's seeming death, Daichi also asked Junpei to tell everyone else that he was leaving to deal with Shadow related incidents as they came up. *'Akihiko Sanada' - *'Mitsuru Kirijo' - *'Fuuka Yamagishi' - *'Aigis '- *'Koromaru '- *'Ken Amada' - *'Shinjiro Aragaki' - *'Shuji Ikutsuki' - Investigative Team *'Yu Narukami' - *'Yosuke Hanamura' - *'Chie Satonaka' - *'Yukiko Amagi' - *'Kanji Tatsumi' - *'Rise Kujikawa' - *'Teddie '- *'Naoto Shirogane' - Phantom Thieves of Hearts *'Akira Kurusu' - *'Ryuji Sakamoto' - *'Ann Takamaki' - *'Morgana ' - *'Yusuke Kitagawa' - *'Makoto Niijima' - *'Futaba Sakura' - *'Haru Okumura' - *'Goro Akechi' - Persona Daichi's Persona, Cronus, is a versatile Persona that's main weakness is lightning. He manifested it with a SEES Evoker for three years until accepting his Shadow when allied with the Investiagtive Team and gaining the capacity to call his Persona at any time without it. During his time with SEES, his Persona wasn't specialized in any area but it was adequate in most situations. It was noted to be very strong and durable physically and quite agile. By the time of the events in Inaba, Cronus had become much more powerful overall, enough to easily outclass all but the strongest of Shadows by itself and only had true difficulties against The Reaper, though when faced with two of them Daichi managed to eventually defeat them both; although he had to fight alongside his Persona in order to pull such a feat off. Daichi also attributed this mostly to his experience rather than his raw power. When stopping the Fog-Bearer from descending, Daichi's persona changed into its Ultimate state, gained a human form with black armor and a scarf made of energy that resembled the night sky, his Ultimate Persona is named Father Time, and due to his years of experience it is superior to all but the strongest of Personas, only having difficulties against Helel or Kohryu but it can potential beat either, though Izanagi-no-Okami is far more powerful than it and can defeat Father Time with ease. Daichi can utilize an array of spells with his Persona, including a lightning resistance barrier, wind-based offensive magic, and restorative spells. Appearances *'Persona 3: The Universe's Hermit (Supporting Protagonist)' *'Persona 4: The Inverse Hermit (Secondary Protagonist)' *'Persona 5: Path of Justice (Cameo)' *'Persona Trinity: The Links of Humanity (Main Protagonist)' Gallery ChronosP2.png|Daichi's Persona, Cronus Daichi Seta.png|Daichi cosplaying during his time at school Trivia Daichi is willing to eat anything and is the second known person who can eat Chie and Yukiko's Mystery Food X without being overwhelmed by it. Like Shinjiro and Yu, Daichi is a capable chef, though anytime he cooks with anyone else there will inevitably be problems with neither knowing where it came from. For Shinjiro, the stove's contents would nearly always catch on fire. There was a similar occurrence with Yu, though instead of consistent fires, the kitchen would be covered with various kinds of jelly or sauce. Daichi is bisexual and had a true attraction to Shinjiro Aragaki, though nothing ever came of it due to Daichi developing a relationship with Kotone and more importantly Shinjiro being straight. During the fight against Shadow Kanji, Daichi was relatively unaffected by its attempts to mess with everyone. Like his Persona Cronus/Chronos, Daichi held a negative relationship with his father and tried to not make the same mistakes he did. Unlike the mythical deity, while Daichi did temporarily repeat his father's mistakes he learned from them and became a better person. Behind the Scenes Category:Persona User Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona Trinity Characters Category:Male